Are my eyes really open?
by Pickle Toes
Summary: I Simon really as clueless about Derek and Chloe as he seems? or does he just not like what he sees. Derek and Chloe as viewed by Simon. with references to 'A Smelly Situation'. A/N: Not my best work. Humor if you squint...and know my personality, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers. Only this plot and story!!**

Are my eyes really open?

According to Tori, I needed to open my eyes. But how? My eyes were already open, right? I mean how could I know were was going of my eyes were closed?

Heaving a sigh, I walked past the huge hole in the floor. For once Chloe wasn't hovering around the hole with Derek hovering protectively around her. Heaving another sigh, I let my head roll back as my mind flashed back to earlier events. Trying to figure out what Tori meant.

Flash back time

"Arg!" Cracking open one eye then another, I slowly woke up. Yawning I heaved myself into an upright position and started to say "good morning Der-", only to find out he was not in the room. Not unusual. We, meaning the four of us…plus Andrew, have been in this "safe" house for a little over 2 weeks. In those two weeks, I don't think I've woken up to see Derek sleeping the bed across the room. One would think I would have learned not to waste my breath saying "good morning, Derek", but old habits die hard.

Letting out another yawn, I let my eyes do their customary wonder around the room. The room was square with a wooden floor, white wash walls, two twin size beds (on opposite sides of the room) and dresser that was big enough for 5 people.

Having woken up, I ambled out of bed and went to go wake Chloe up.

I walked down the wooden, upstairs hall to her and Tori's bedroom. Raising my left arm (my right arm and I weren't getting along); I knocked on the door once, twice, three times. 'Odd, she normally invites me in on the second knock.' However, I quickly dismissed the thought when Tori, Pandora's open box on earth, opened the door.

"What do you want?" Tori rudely stated, opening the door only enough to poke her head through.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to wake Chloe up," I responded rather calmly.

"She's down stairs with Wolf boy. She's been down there all night." Tori responded through the door. Apparently, she found no reason why we had to talk face to face and had closed the door after I said "Chloe". Shocked, I stood there for a second. Not noticing, because there was a closed door between us, Tori continued. "Ya, I think there is something going on between them. I mean she has been wearing his shirts more often. Almost, any time she can get her hands on them, I think." Without pause, Tori opened the door and saw me standing there with my jaw on the floor. "You mean you haven't noticed?" Tori asked with a sneer. I didn't answer. 'Chloe and Derek. Together? No way.'

"Open your eyes, lover boy. She's with someone else. Just watch." With that Tori walked to the bathroom down the hall.

I stood there for several seconds, unable to get around the fact that Chloe might like someone else. However, I dismissed the thought after the first minute past. I mean, how anyone like anyone let alone Derek, over me, an Asian boy with blond hair.

Laughing at how foolish Tori was to suggest such a thing, I walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

"No, you have to answer me first." A gruff masculine voice said.

I stopped in my tracks. Derek was talking to someone in the kitchen. Curious, I stepped into the adjacent room to listen in. It's not every day Derek talks in more than two word sentences.

"Derek" a small famine voice whined. I automatically placed the girl as Chloe.

There was no response. Carefully, I creped to the door way and peered in. Derek must have been really into the conversation, for he didn't seem to sense me. Smiling triumphantly I looked around. Chloe and Derek were in the kitchen, no duh. Chloe was sitting on the counter facing me… and Derek. Derek was leaning against the opposite counter, arms crossed and looking at Chloe.

"Fine." Chloe sighed dejectedly. "What was the question?"

"Why do you have wolf underwear?" Derek asked.

'Wolf underwear? What the heck! How would he even know?' I could feel my anger bubbling, however, Chloe started to speak.

"I saw them at the store and I thought they were cool. Besides you said you liked them in the shower."

That was it. I couldn't hear anymore. I walked off.

End Flash back

So that's how I ended up here. After re-living the events, I sighed, again. I suppose I have to open my eyes. So for now on, I'm going to watch and figure out.

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (I forgot it on my previous chapter). I do not own the Darkest Powers. **

This cannot be!!

After my walk around the hole, I calmed down. I overlooked the fact that Derek had seen Chloe's underwear… in the shower. I overlooked the fact that, according to Tori, they spent the night together. I overlooked it all, and felt better.

So, I walked back into the kitchen a few hours after I heard the conversation. And surprisingly, the kitchen was empty. Shrugging, I walked to the fridge, grabbed an apple and went to the living room.

Now, I have learned that I do have anger problems. I will admit that. But this, this anger was provoked. Here I am, all nice and calm like, minding my own business whilst I end this poor little apple's life, when I walk into the living room.

Right in front of me, on the couch, sat Derek and Chloe, the devil and the angle, sitting side by side. No, not sitting, leaning. Looking from behind, I could see that Chloe was leaning onto Derek's shoulder, while he had his arm around her. In front of them the movie _Tarzan_ is playing.

Without thinking, I dismissed my earlier thoughts of 'watch and figure out'. No, I'm going to watch and destroy. If they are going to rip out my heart and step on it, I might as well make their lives painful as well.

Taking a loud bit of my apple, I watched as the two love birds flew apart and turn around to look at me.

"Hey, mind if I join you," I asked, taking another bit of my apple.

"N-not at all," Chloe said adding a fake smile to go along with it. Derek just gave me a grunt and gave Chloe a lingering look to which Chloe gave a genuine smile to.

A genuine smile. He gets the real deal and I get the fake. Geez, I feel loved.

Without pause, I took a third bit of my apple and moved around the couch to sit in-between them.

Wiggling back to get "comfortable", when in truth I'm just rubbing it in to Derek that I'm next to Chloe, I turned my attention to the movie.

After a few minutes past, I made a show of grabbing Chloe's had with my left (because, as I said before, I'm not getting along with my right).

I lifted my head up just in time to see Chloe giving Derek this don't-be-mad-he-grabbed-my-hand look. In turn, Derek gave her an I-know-I'm-mad-at-Simon look. Eye talk. If there is one thing that sickens me it's eye talk.

Thinking back, I remembered how much 'Eye talk' those two do. Almost every conversation they have is through 'Eye talk'.

During the 'Eye talk' I witnessed, I did not miss the fact that Derek was growling at me.

Apparently, he doesn't like me touching his girl. Well, too bad.

~~~ One Week Later~~~

After the movie incident, I made a new resolve. I am going to interrupt any alone time between Derek and Chloe. With that resolution in mind, I followed them around the rest of the day, and the rest of the week, not letting a moment go between them when I, or anyone else, was not present.

Every day throughout the week, my eyes opened more and more. And with each eye opener a new crack in my heart began to form.

Dejected, I ambled down the stairs.

"I'm fine. Derek!" Chloe shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Were they alone?

"No you are not! If you keep shouting, you'll attract Simon's attention."

Damn, they are alone. Picking up the pace, I followed the voices.

"Derek! My hand is OK!"

"No, it's not, Chole!

"Dere-"

"Do you want to get Simon's attention? You're doing a pretty good job of it!"

I was 5 paces to the door when the shouted stopped and they began to speak in normal tones.

"No. I don't want Simon."

_CRACK!!_

"Then come here."

4 more paces to the door.

"Don't touch it. It hurts."

"Don't worry, Chloe. I'll be gentle, OK?"

_CRACK!!_

3 More paces.

"Ouch!"

"Your hand's better now. I got the splinter."

CRACK!!

2 more paces.

"Thank you Derek."

"Just take better care. I love you too much for something as small as a splinter to get between us."

"If Simon can't get between us, I doubt a splinter can."

C-CR-CRA-CRAC-CRACK!!

1 more pace.

"I know."

Just when I reached the door, I saw that Derek and Chloe were indeed alone. And not only that, they were wrapped around each other in a kiss that only a few blessed souls could share.

CRACK!! There goes my heart. Torn in two and turned into a pile of ash.

Without hesitation, I gave a breathless "Hey! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

To my surprise, the two love birds did not jump apart. Instead, I watched as Derek lowered his lips to Chloe's ear and whisper, "told you that your yelling would attract his attention."

Smiling, Chloe reasoned with an "at least we escaped him for an hour."

Feeling my already ash piled shattered heart, shatter ever more, I stepped forward. Wedging myself in-between the two, I grabbed Chloe's hand, "now you're not doing anything I would be jealous of, would you?"

I am no longer clueless, just heartbroken. I have opened my eyes, and I do not like what I see.

**I know there are multiple mistakes both grammar and spelling, but deal with it. I don't feel like checking. Oh, and please, no flames!!**


	3. AN: Not my best work

Time for the annoying Authors Note!!

I know this is **not my best work**. In truth, unfortunately, I did not try really hard on this story. My apologies for those who were expecting more. In honesty I only wrote this because the idea for the plot wouldn't leave my mind, and I knew that if I didn't type it before school started I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work.

As such I am **well aware of grammar and spelling mishaps**; if it bothers you then sorry, but I haven't the time to fix it.

I'm only telling you this so:

You don't kill me and

So I don't get unnecessary flames even though I said **NO FLAMES!!**

Thank you for reading


End file.
